The Thunder
by xokstarxo7
Summary: bout a crazy stalkkerrr that stalks a girl. a story that just popped into my head. readit,loveit
1. The begining

The Thunder

**Okay if you wonderful readers haven't figured it out by now, the title is from a song called thunder by boys like girls. Okay enjoy the story :] **

You could smell the storm coming. You could feel it in your bones. So why the hell am I out here? Well it all started last month on a Monday. I was getting ready for school, and when I arrived at my high school, there was a note on my desk. It simply was a picture of lighting, the only thing in the world that scares me. I was concerned however, because it wasn't a secret that I was dreadfully afraid of lightening storms and I assumed it was a fellow classmate playing a joke. Well the day went fine and then I got home. As soon as I walked into the door, my cell phone rang and I had a text message. It was a number that I didn't recognize and when I opened it, it said.

_**Dear Lindsey**_

_**Congrats, you now have your own personal stalker! If you do not do everything I say, when I say it, I will get you. I am not kidding **_

_**Love, **_

_**Stormy **_

Yeah, So I admit, I was a little freaked out, but I still figured it was a prank. But what came next absolotly killed me. I got another text and this one read

_**Dear Lindsey, **_

_**I do hope you got my other text. You are now thinking that I am pulling a joke on you. I can fully assure you I am not. I am not afraid of killing, but you should be afraid of death. I do not want to hurt you, but I might have to. See I do not like being played, and you played me. So now you are living an inescapable hell. I will not hurt you if you do everything I say, as I said in my other text.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Stormy.**_

By this Time I was shaking. Who did this guy think he is and how'd he get my number? Well the second part wasn't hard, in high school you can just trade someone's number for my own. The whole singing texts with stormy like a letter thing kind of was scaring me. Well If I'm lucky the whole thing will have blown over by tomorrow.

Remember when I thought it would blow over, yeah well no it didn't. I got three more texts saying

_**Dear Lindsey,**_

_**Don't forget, I am watching you.**_

_**Love**_

_**Stormy**_

_**Dear Lindsey**_

_**You can run, but not hide. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Stormy**_

_**Dear Lindsey, **_

_**Roses are red, blood is blue, I am going to get you**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stormy **_

Okay, I was scared. Like crazy scared. For the next two weeks I was afraid to even leave my house, and the ride to school was killing me. I needed to find this guy and FAST.

So I sent him a text back saying

_**Dear Stormy, **_

_**I need to talk to you. Meet me at the park Wednesday at 5?**_

_**Lindsey **_

He said he would be there under the big oak tree. So I got ready do meet my destiny. Then I heard the thunder. It rumbled like a god himself was warning me not to go. I can't drive yet, so I took my bike, and when I arrived, lightened flashed in the sky and the raindrops started falling like a waterfall. I saw him under the tree, standing in the rain and looking blissfully happy. Then I saw his face and it all came back to me. It was the Janitor, how he offered to move my locker, and helped me down the hall. He was my stalker, and he would kill me.

I went up to him and said hello. He just looked at me with the crazy glint in his eye. Then he said, "goodbye bitch" and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He started for me and when he came close enough I lunged for the knife. I whipped it out of his hand and said "leave me alone or you will die" He growled and lunged toward me… and the knife. The way I was holding it went right into his chest. I gasped. He looked alive, but I wouldn't know, so I called 911 on my phone, gave then a address and ran. I knew if he lived, he would be back.


	2. He's back

**When I first wrote the thunder I meant for it to be a one shot. But I wrote more. And here it is **

The next day I was eating some toast and scanning the newspaper. The head story was…

**Seas berry High School Janitor found stabbed in the Park. **

**The janitor of seas berry high school was found stabbed last night in the park under the big oak tree. EMS found him by an anonymous call to 911 giving a address. Although in critical condition, the janitor is expected to live and he is making a remarkable recovery. His quote was**

"**I didn't think I would live, but I am still living. I thank the angel that called 911 and saved my life. And I curse the devil for putting the son of a bitch that stabbed on earth"**

**Police are investigating the stabbing while James Harrow has no idea who would do this to him. He is expected back at work by late next week. **

So he did live, and I was glad for that. He will come back for me and I have only a week to prepare for that. I don't think I can Kill a man, but that man can defiantly kill me. So the first thing to do was get a new cell phone number. I went to the basement, took a hammer, and smashed away. I told the folks it got run over. I wanted to go to the police, but I couldn't, not without proof anyway.

My week was almost up, and all I have is a broken cell phone. I finally thought of a plan. I would act like nothing ever happened. Maybe he got some brain damage when he was stabbed (by me!) and he would forget the whole thing.

The rest of the week zoomed by and I could finally put my plan to the test, because today was James Harrows, the janitor, (AKA crazy stalker man) first day back.


End file.
